Not Alone
by Spork or Foon
Summary: It's sometime after the start of SQ 2032, Lucas finds out that he's not the only one left in his family. R&R Updated 12403
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own SeaQuest DSV nor SeaQuest 2032, please don't sue.  
  
SoF: Hey all, this is my first ever SQ fan fic. For a while I was wondering whether I should post it or not. But since I found out about the passing of Jonathan Bradis, I felt that I should post this. This all I basically have of this, I hope ya'll like, and please review.  
  
~Not Alone~  
  
Of all the things to be called to the mainland for, this wasn't what I was expecting. It was two weeks ago that I got a message saying that my mother had been killed in a car accident. Though I went to the funeral, there was still more. Apparently, it was shortly after SeaQuests disappearance that my mother gave birth. For some reason my parents had decided to have some certain 'things' set aside if they ever wanted another child. It seems that after my fathers death that my mother got lonely since my father nor I were around.  
  
Shaking my head, I again looked at the report that I was given on this sibling of mine. Looking it over I came to find that she was a little over ten years old, and was very much like myself at that age... that is in the intelligance department. Looking over the report again I was sadened to find that because of loosing me also, my mother ended up drinking and abusing my unknown sister. After that was found out she was placed in foster homes. There was a long list of different homes that she was placed in and taken out of. And the reason she was taken out of all of them was abuse in some form or another.  
  
Looking up I came to find that I was at the hospital that I was told of where to find her. It seems that the last home she came back from she had gotten a broken arm, a cuncussion and numerous cuts and bruises.   
  
Making my way to the counter I asked as to where I could find her room. I was told the room number and where to go . I was some feet away from the door that had the number I was told, when a woman stood up from a chair near to the room and stopped me.  
  
"You must be Mr. Wolenczak." The woman was a head shorter then me with straight brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Yes. I was informed of... the condition of my sister a few days ago. I had to wait until shore leave to come." I said as I shook the womans hand. At my explanation she nodded.  
  
"I understad that you're a seamen Mr. Wolenczak. While you were to come mainland I spoke with you're superiors about what should be done with who takes care of your sister. After they looked threw the girls report on past experiences with foster homes they agreed that you would be taking care of her aboard seaquest."  
  
At hearing this I was a bit stunned. I would be taking care of a ten-year-old girl, while at the same time working aboard seaquest? And Hudson agreed to this?!  
  
"Ahem, well I see that you're a bit shocked about this, but please do this. I've met this girl only once before and that was after it was found out you were alive. when she heard about you she said that she hoped you would take of her... Just talk with her for a little while."  
  
Looking down at this woman I could see that she was practically pleading with me. With a glance to the door then back to woman I nodded. With a sigh from the woman I moved to the entrance to the hospital room. Upon walking into the room I was hit by how white the room was along with its occupaint.  
  
There was only one bed in the room, in the middle of the bed laid a rather small girl with pale skin and long sandy blonde hair. Stepping closer I saw the bulge of her casted arm from under her covers as well as the bandages she wore on her exposed skin. I was a few feet from the bed when her eyes opened and landed on my form. At seeing this I stopped and looked down at her.  
  
For a brief moment I was surpised at the vividness of her eyes. While mine were a light icy blue, her's were a deeper dark color of the same blue.   
  
"Who are you?" Her voice was soft and sounded as if she hand't used it in some time. For a moment I couldn't decide what to say, but after seeing the hope in the girls eyes I said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"I'm your brother Lucas." 


	2. Chapter 2

SoF: Well here's the next chapter, I'm glad people like it so far. Sorry for taking a while to get this chapter out. Like I said before, the first chapter was all that I had down. Thanks to those who reviewed ^_^, oh...and if you find anything spelled wrong or as such, I haven't re- installed MSWord yet so I don't have spellcheck until I get to doing that. Hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^  
  
~Not Alone~  
  
The currant captain of SeaQuest was just about to walk out of his quarters when a message came up on his vid screen. Turning he came to find Lucas Wolenczak staring at him with an unreadable expression.  
  
"Ensign?" He said waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Why didn't you inform me of my sister?" he said somewhat agitated. For a moment nothing was said until the younger of the two mens expressions grew into annoyance with slight anger behind it.  
  
"I wasn't informed of it until after your mothers death. As well as the girls social worker sending a copy of the report of the girls past to me." At hearing the explination the young mans face once again became unreadable, that is until he turned his head for a brief moment toward something out of view. Turning back to the silent captin he spoke.  
  
"I have to wait another day before she can be released from the hospital. I'll report then on what's going on." With a nod of the captins head the vid screen went black.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I sat in one of those chairs that usually starts out feeling comfortable unitl later on you notice that it really wasn't. I sat there, the room was dark, save for the light that trailed into the room from the particaily open door that lead out into the hospital hallway. Laying in a slight ball not far from where I sat was my sister. Looking down at her inocent face, relaxed in sleep, made me think of what had gone on not to long ago.  
  
* * *  
  
Due to the growing population people were no longer buried by means of coffin and the like. They were now cremated, their urns buried or their ashes scattered where ever it was that they wished before dying.  
  
There had been a small gathering of a few old friends of my mothers as well as my fathers. Those people, they told me how sorry they were for me, that if I ever needed someone that they could help. I doubted their words. The room around me was quiet and uncomfortable, there was a picture of my mother placed off to the side of the urn that held her ashes. Looking to those who acted like they wanted to help I felt a sense of loneliness wash over me. Moments passed before I came to realise that people were leaving. After saying few, if any good-byes I sat on the couch facing the urn, not thinking of what just happened.  
  
A few days later I found myself satnding on a cliffs edge looking out over the ocean. The blue waters rolled and swayed below, almost breathing it seemed. Again feeling the weight of the cool metal in my hands I remembered what I came here to do. Lifting the object in my hands I slowly removed the lid and began pouring the remains of my mother into the wind. Watching it float out to the waters below and outward I was reminded of what my mother had written in her will.  
  
"As for my ashes, I wish them to be scattered to the Atlantic ocean, so as to be closer to my departed husband and missing son..."  
  
Letting the last of the ashes drift out of their metal tomb I shook my head and turned my back to the view before me and made my way back inland.  
  
* * *  
  
A light whimper broke me from my thoughts, looking at the bed I listened. Again I heard a light whimper. Standing from the hard chair and moving across the white tiled floor to the bed. Looking down at my sister I saw from the faint light a look of pain and fright on her pale face. Moving closer to her form I slowly began running my hand threw her bangs and across her forehead, slowly the fright and pain left her face and became calm. Smiling slightly at her I bent over and placed a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I'll take care of you Lily." 


End file.
